


Get a Load of This Monster

by ButtonByte



Category: Just Roll With It (Podcast)
Genre: Angst, Hurt/Comfort, I'll make something happier eventually, I'm Sorry, Sad, but for now
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-09
Updated: 2020-03-09
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:21:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23074669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ButtonByte/pseuds/ButtonByte
Summary: Spoilers for Arc 1 Episode 10.5 and Arc 2 Episode 16Vel and Sylnan talk after Br'aad runs off.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 55
Collections: Br'eakdown





	Get a Load of This Monster

**Author's Note:**

> Name inspired by Home by Cavetown

After Br'aad and Taxi ran off, the rest of the party was left in shocked silence. Sylnan was mortified, left feeling like the wind was knocked out of him. If Br'aad didn't hate him before, he certainly did now. 

"You didn't tell him?" Roared Mountain. When Sylnan turned to face him, he wasn't upset, but certainly disappointed. 

"I couldn't find the... I couldn't find the time, or the courage" Sylnan hoped his explanation was sufficient for them. Mountain simply huffed and sat on his bedroll, taking large swigs from his flask. Redd and Hilltree were already asleep by now, and Sylnan thanked Katherine that they hadn't been awake to add to the situation. 

Suddenly, there was a hand on Sylnan's shoulder. He jumped slightly, turning to see Vel looking at him with sad eyes. She guided him gently, having him sit next to her under one of the larger trees. The tree leaned slightly, obscuring Vel and Sylnan's vision with gorgeous pink blooms. 

"What happened?" Vel's voice cut through the silence, startling Sylnan. He looked at her, then down at his hands. He took in a shaky breath before deciding to continue.

"It was... It was years ago. I was given a job, a mission directly from Brendan himself. Missions from Brendan meant big money, and gods know that we needed the funds. The job was-" he swallowed hard, not entirely ready to admit what he'd done- "the job was to kidnap a child, a noble kid, and deliver him to Brendan to be held for ransom. The family didn't pay, and Brendan killed the kid. I didn't... I never directly hurt the kid, but I was the one who kidnapped him."

Vel wasn't sure how to respond at this point. She knew that Sylnan had done some shady things to support himself and his brother, but she didn't think it would be this bad. Of course, it wasn't like she had room to talk, she'd directly murdered Claire. Sylnan had only kidnapped the child. She hesitantly put a hand on his shoulder, attempting to comfort him.

"You didn't mean for the child to die. It wasn't your fault that your father decided to kill him." Vel had never been the best at comforting people. She could calm the dead, sure, but this wasn't something she knew how to do well.

They sat in silence for a while before Sylnan spoke once again.

"Do you think he hates me?"

"I don't... I don't think he hates you. He's upset, yes, but I don't think he has it in him to hate you." Vel looked over at him, giving him a small smile. "Once you explain to him, I'm sure he'll understand."

"I can only hope..."

"Wait, how did Mountain find out anyways?"

"When Brendan kidnapped us, he was... He said a lot of things I would have kept secret." 

They sat there under the tree for a while longer, silently watching the petals fall to the ground. They got up when they heard a rustling coming from the forest, only to see Taxi carrying a sleeping Br'aad back to camp. 

Vel and Sylnan rushed over, ready to bombard Taxi with questions. That was until they noticed the condition Br'aad was in. His face was red and tear-stained, the wounds littering his body had begun to scab over, and his hair was sloppily cut and dyed a gentle brown color. He looked like a mess.

Vel approached as Taxi set Br'aad onto the bedroll, using her power to heal his wounds. Sylnan just stared at his little brother, feeling nothing but immense guilt and pain. He felt like a monster. He sat down next to his brother, brushing his fingers over Br'aad's cheek. He wanted to wake him up, to tell him the truth about what happened and hug him close and hope that he didn't hate him, but for now, he would let him sleep. Gods know he probably needed it.

They'd talk in the morning.


End file.
